1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination panels. More particularly, this invention relates to large-area light emitting panels employing arrays of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and systems employing the light emitting panels, such as lighting luminaires, backlight units for signs and LCD displays, illuminated glazing systems, and skylights.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, surface emitting panels rely on various types of support frames or relatively thick layers of rigid materials to maintain the rigidity of the panel, which increases the weight and material intensity of the device. On the other hand, many illumination panels that employ LED sources require certain minimum panel thickness and the use of additional diffusers to re-distribute light and eliminate the very bright spots produced by individual LEDs. Many applications exist where it is desired that the panel has a more compact form and low weight with improved structural rigidity and light uniformity.